


Emotionally Invested

by MarshmallowTeen



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: 2 years later, Badass Veronica, F/M, Gen, Love, No Piz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowTeen/pseuds/MarshmallowTeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years since the events of season 3, Veronica is working for the FBI undercover but what happens when her cover is blown and when the reason her cover is blown is because of some old classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Lucy

It's been years since Logan heard from Veronica, all he knew was that her FBI internship went that well that she didn't come back to Hearst and he hadn't seen her since he beat up Gorya but he still thinks about her every day.

Dick would not shut up about wanting to go out "come on you need to come out with me, Luke and Sean, Neptune boys night out."

Logan said "Boys night means strip clubs in your head, I just don't feel like it."

"it's not even a strip club and you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on from Parker whatever her name was..." Dick says knowingly

"we both know that this isn't Parker I'm pinning over." He replies will a sad smile.

"I know dude and I'm real sorry about how that turned out but come out tonight, have some fun and please don't make my go alone with Luke and Sean all they do I talk about their great families and how they support them and all that crap" Dick says

Most people don't see it but Dick has changed a lot in the least year and definitely for the better. 

"sure, why not" Logan knew Dick need him to go. He is his best friend after all and when it comes to families both of them have bad luck.

A couple of hours later all four of them enter the club.

Sean is actually really rich now and even worst of a person, he looks around the club and says "I'm going to find out who we have to paid to get in to that V.I.P area" 

"I'll come with you, you may need my charm" Luke adds.

Sean and Luke head towards the bar.

Looking around Logan notice that the security guards have guns "Who told you about this place?" He ask Dick.

"Some kid from Hearst, a year back, why?" Dick answers.

"I don't know I just got a bad feeling about this place that's all, who was it that told you?"

But Dick's attention was somewhere else checking out some of the girls working there. Some things change but some never will.

“What?" Dick says

"Who at Hearst told you about this place?"

"Oh. Umm Gory... Something"

"Gorya Sorokins" Logan says with worry clearly in his voice. He remembers what Veronica said to him that one time 'he's connected, connected connected' 

Has Logan looked around he notices that the place could be owned by the Russian mob, the same Russian mob that thread to kill him. 

Logan decides this is probably not the best place for them to be "We should go, I'm not sure this is a safe place to be" He said under his breath without looking at Dick.

He was so lost in thought so lost that he don't notice that Dick approaching a blonde petite girl, he smiled at the fact that he could mistake her for Veronica from behind.

As Dick was probably telling her one of his cheesy chat up lines she turn around slowly to face both of them for the first time.

Dick just looked shock but Logan locked eyes with her reading her emotions he could feel her doing the same.

 

Veronica

Busy stylish club in New York- 2 years after Veronica's FBI internship

~So this is how it is Folks, Veronica Mars waiting tables wearing the shortest shorts and a top that hardly cover anything but this is for my case. I got moved onto this case after I got 'too emotionally invested' in my last one, my bosses words not mine so here I am trying to get has much information as I can on the most wanted drug dealing in New York Andrei Mychanokov. He owns this club and has links to the mob, so far I have him on drug dealing and that's all we were planning to get him on but with more research and after working here for only four days, I know that we can get him on rape and murder, he'll be in prison for the rest of his life. I think I can have this case closed and as much as I like undercover work I will be glared to see this one done, this place gives me the creeps.

 

The young petite blonde walks around clearing table getting looks from all the guys she walk pass. The place is clawing with richest men in New York from drug dealers to the best lawyers. Andrei is always at the club and since yesterday has been asking for Veronica (or Lucy her cover name) to wait on him. In the four days she has work there she has gotten to know most of the other girls there and they told her horrible stories of how Andrei treats them but she was bugged and ready to get what she needs. 

 

Veronica is still in the middle of clearing tables and taking orders when another staff member Roxy comes up to her. "Hi Lucy" she pauses " Andrei want to see you now, he is not in the best of moods, trust me" she shows Veronica the grab marks on her right arm.

~Great, its okay Veronica you have got back up and the real thing to not the dog.

 

Just as she is about to go Veronica hears a familiar voice behind her saying "hey fine piece of ass, how does a guy get a drink around here" she turns slowly and to sees two males stand there in shock and speechless.

 

~oh crap

 

Standing in front of her was Dick and the one and only Logan Echolls. Her eyes locked with Logan's and the rest of the world is gone. Finally Veronica spoke. "hey my name is Lucy, what I can get for you?"

Logan knew just from looking at her eyes what was going on, Dick on the other hand... Dick stared to say "what but y-" That is when in clicked.

~Maybe Dick's got smarter in the last two years. 

Cover still fine they continue the act. Logan asks "Yeah, can we get some shots please"

She answer "totally, just a m-" 

"what is keeping my girl up" Andrei says coming out of the VIP area.

 

"oh sorry Andrei, just being a bit blonde" She says in her up beat girly Amber voice.

"do you know these man" says pointing to Logan and Dick.

"no, there just customers, sorry to keep you waiting" she says sweetly

Just then Luke and Sean turn around and join the group. Luke looks confused but Sean starts to speak. "Veronica Mars you know who we are silly, is this one of your little pranks your playing, I never thought you would be working in a place like this, thought you still be a PI, oh well at least you have the looks to work here"

~Cover blow into a million pieces

"I really wish you hadn't said the that." She says narrowing her eyes at Sean.

Andrei grab Veronica by her hair and once he saw Logan and Dick move to help her he told the guards to hold back the four males. The club soon cleared and is empty apart from a couple of people sticking around to see how it played out.

 

"so Veronica is it? Who are you working for? Tell me now and I might not kill all of you" Andrei says.

 

Veronica looks around for a second thinking of her options. "and if I told you that where would all the fun be in it, lets make a deal, let them go and I will tell you what you want to know? And by the way this is the easy there is also a hard way?" Says with a fake smile

Logan can't stay quiet any more "No way in hell am I leaving you here with him" he says.

"sounds like no deal to me" he says reaching for his gun.

"don't say I didn't warn you because things are going to get epic" she says with a fake smile.

That was when Veronica swung her leg around and kick Andrei in the face then once knocked off balance she hit him in the face again with her fist and kick him in the chest which made him crash to the floor.

As that happened other agents armed with guns stormed through all different entrances and point there gun at the remaining people in the club, which stop Logan from helping Veronica.

As Veronica was taking out Andrei, Agent Jack Hopkins, Veronica FBI partner came in with the rest of the agents.

Jack says to Veronica "Mars, your piece" he says passing her gun to her.

Pointing her gun at Andrei, Veronica gives him another fake smile. "to answer your question Andrei. I'm agent Mars, I work for the FBI and you are under arrest for drug dealing"

"oh but you wanted me on so much more didn't you. Shame you probably would have got what you needed after tonight, oh well" Andrei says with a cocky smile.

Both Logan and Jack saw that Andrei's words affected Veronica.

Jack seeing Veronica make a fist, he took the lead and read Andrei the rest of his rights and took him away.

She puts her gun in the holster that she just put on, masks her anger and hurt before turning towards Logan and the others.

"Bell, Berry, Max you can put your guns down and go if you want, they're cool" she says to the other agents in the room.

"are you sure Mars they did just blow your cover" one of them says.

"I'm sure, we go way back" 

They walk out of the club on to a New York busy street.

Dick says "wow Ronnie that was awesome, when did you learn to fight like that" 

Veronica replies "all part of my training"

She walk over to Sean and says "well we should do this again sometime, you come over blow my cover and early get me, you and everyone else killed. Now get out of my face." After she says that Sean basically run off scared.

Veronica turns around and to see Logan watching her. "So..." She started to say. When Luke and Dick start to speak. She was to busy looking at Logan that she forgot that they were still there.

"We should probably go" Luke says to Dick. He turns to Veronica and added "what can I says it's been investing Veronica but then again it always is" he says with smile.

"Yeah Ronnie thanks for an entertaining night. Until next time..." Dick says as he walks off with Luke.

That left Veronica and Logan. Veronica looks around to see if she can see her partner. She spots him. "Hey Logan. I need to quickly talk to my partner. Can you wait here for me?"

"You know I will"

Veronica walk over to the unmarked FBI black van where Jack is standing smiling at her. 

"What you smiling about Hopkins?" She says still wearing the goofy simile she was wearing knowing she was going back to talk to Logan.

"The same thing your smiling at" he replies smartly "that's him isn't it?"

"I have know idea what your on about" She says and pretends to look confused but being Veronica's partner for over a year he sees right through it.

"That's Logan Echolls" he's point over in Logan direction, she looks around as if to say 'who' and then back at him. "Don't give me that look Mars, I know you and from what you've told me there is only one person who can put a goofy smile like that on your face and it's him. I could just go and ask him and say its a follow up question."

"Don't you dare... Okay it's him, you happy?" She says

"Over the moon. You go off with lover boy and I'll finish up are." He says

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Jack." She says. Then she turns back and heads in Logan's direction.

She finds him where she leaved him, just outside to club.

They both planned to say something but ended up staring at each other. Both try to read the other emotions and the situation they were in.

Veronica finally speaks "so... It's been a while" 

"Really that's all you've got 'it's been a while'" he says teasingly 

"What?"

"I mean its been a couple of years. I don't know I think you might have a bit more wit for me Mars." He says with a grin

"There sort of was wit in it because it was the under statement of the year. Anyway you had nothing to say at all" she says.

"I have lots to say you know me." He said it because it was the truth, she knows him better then anyone.

"Go on then dazzle me with your words"

"Well I was going to the you fighting bad guys is still super hot to me, more so now because you have all the moves."

Veronica let a wide grin creep across her face.

"See you've missed me" Logan says teasingly. 

"More that you'll ever know." She says honestly. "Are you still living in Neptune?"

"Most of the time. I can't seem to stay away from the surf" he says.

"Well I'm planning on using some of my many holidays to see my dad, we should meet up when I'm back in town... unless you don't want to" she says suddenly losing a bit of her confidantes.

"No, I would love to." Logan says with a smile.

Veronica phone then begins to ring, she pull an annoyed face before saying "sorry I need to ask this, I'm still on the clock" 

"Sure that's fine" Logan says

So she does "What Jack?"

"I'm sorry Mars but the boss wants you back ASAP, something about hearing it from the source"

"Okay can you give me 10 minutes"

"I think I'll just manage 5"

"Okay"

"Hurry" Jake says before she hangs up.

She turns to Logan who is standing there with a knowing look on his face.

"Sorry, I've got to run" she says

"I thought has much"

"It was really nice seeing you and maybe if your really lucky you'll see me soon again when I'm back in Neptune" she says

"I hope so" he says before she walks away.


	2. Home is Where You Break Down

~Do you ever get a feeling there is somebody watching you, I do all the time well at least for the last two months, That's when it started the constant feeling of someone watching that I just couldn't shake off and let's just say its making me a bit jumpy~

Veronica had been in town less that a full day, she been to see her dad, Alicia and the rest of the family. Wallace was out of town at the moment but he comes home soon and she couldn't wait to see her papa bear. She was on her way to see Mac when she got the feeling again that she has grow so use to. 

She starts to walk to her car when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She pulled the person in front of her with their back still to her, then she kicked them in the back so they landed on the floor. She then went up to where they were laying, grabbed their arm and pulled it until she heard a click.

"Ronnie, what the hell!"

"Dick?"

"Yeah, what did you do to my shoulder?!"

"I may have dislocated it, I thought you were someone who's been following me" She is about to run for the hills when she started to feel bad. "Okay you can go to the hospital and get it fixed or I can fix it for you, you just have to come my place because I'm not fixing in the middle of Alley for you"

"You fix it since you did it but my place is closer."

"fine where you living these days I'm taking your not still in The Grand"

"I've got a beach house about ten minutes away from here"

****

"so...." Dick say as Veronica starts the car.

"Really no insults, your getting slow in your old age" 

"I'm not going to insult you that was the 'old' me."

~ okay now he has my attention.

"what do you mean 'old' you, there only one you and a he's a jackass"

"no the 'old jackass' me is gone... well most of the time anyway."

after a couple more minutes he speaks again. 

"So are you going to tell me who you thought was following you or not?"

"cut the act and stop pretending that you care, you haven't cared in a long time, I'm not even sure you ever did." 

"Ronnie I-"

"stop calling me that, that's what you called me when we were friends, you had my back and would stand up to people for me... you know when you lost the right to call me that!" 

It wasn't a question it was a statement she knew that he knew when he lost the rights to that name, when he and all the other 09ers turned there backs on her and never looked back. 

"look Veronica I know that you have no reason to trust me or even like me but what I'm about to say is all true: I'm a different person then what I was it high school and college. I found out what happen to you at Shellys about a year ago and it was a real wake up call, I'm sorry for what Cassidy did to you and the part I played in it. I was stupid and dumb. I'm so sorry for all the stuff I put you through before you left. I hope one day you can forgive me and we can be friends but I can understand if that's not anytime soon.... Wow I've been waiting a year to tell you that."

Veronica was quite has she tryed to wrap her head around what Dick had just shared. She was taken back and happy to see and hear the new him.

"well for what its worth I'm sorry about your shoulder."

suddenly the car started to slow down and come to a stop.

"what the? this is a brand new car"

"Course it is, 09ers and their money" Veronica says

He starts to get out of the car when Veronica stops him.

"stop, I'll sort it, I thinking I probably know more about cars then you" she says as she gets out of the car.

In 5 minute the car is working again Veronica puts the hood of the car back down and starts to move towards the car when she hears the familiar sound of motorbikes.

~Great PCHers, Well this should be good. 

"Veronica!" Dick shouts from the car.

Veronica walks around to the passenger-side where Dick sitting meanwhile the PCHers are pulling up.

"Listen to me I can handle this, stay in the car" Veronica says

"No you could get hurt" he says as he starts to move to get out of the car.

"Trust me I'll be fine but if it makes you feel better you can get out of the car if you see me getting hurt okay"

She knew they wouldn't get a chance to hurt her.

She turned around around to come face to face with a tall Weevil look-a-like and four other PCHers. The taller one was clearly the gangs leader.

He spoke after getting off his motorbike. "Let's make this quick, heres how it's going to go down, you're going to ask your boyfriend to get out of the car and stand quietly here and don't say a word!"

"No" she said calmly, her answer was simple but affective. He was surprise her wasn't running away scared mainly because of her small form.

That's when he got his gun out and pointed it at her face. 'That should scare her' he thought. 

"I won't ask you again!"

In a calm but scary voice Veronica says "new plan boys you get back on your bikes and drive away and no one gets hurt"

Once again the boy in front of Veronica in shocked to hear her come back, even with a gun pointed at her head she didn't flinch.

He continues to try and scary her by moving forward to her and saying "look I don't know if you can't see or your just too dumb but the gun is in my hand"

She gives a little smirk and says "is it?" Straight after she kicks him in the shin and takes the gun out of his hand, before he knows it she hits him over the head with the gun and he is knocked out instantly.

"Who's next?" Veronica says to the vest of the gang. One boy comes charging up to her and goes to punch her in the face. She blocks his punch and grabs and twist his arm until she breaks it. Another boy comes running up to her and she user the first boy to push into him sending them both flying to the floor.

"Okay I'll give you another change to go with my plan and drive off. Any takers?" She says and without a word they all get on the motorbikes and drive off leaving the leader laying on the floor.

She takes the cartridge out of the gun wipes the gun down and drops it next to the gang leader. She can tell that he is coming around so she crouches down next to him and says. "hey how about next time you just don't bother"

She walks off and gets in the car to see Dick's mouth hanging open. 

"What?" She says

"That is the hottest thing I have ever since from a fully clothed women."


	3. Pleasant Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not have a Beta, I repeat I do not have a Beta. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy ;-)

Logan enters the house to hear Dick yelling out in pain. He runs into the kitchen to see him laying on the kitchen table with someone twisting his arm. 

Dick then says "Thank you" to the person who just caused him pain.

"What's happening here?" Logan asks, as he speaks the person turns and its Veronica "Veronica. What are you doing?" He asks.

Dick greets him by saying "Dude" and then leaves the room.

"Funny stories really but it was just a misunderstanding" she says "and now I need to go and meet Mac" Logan notices she is a lot more closed off then when he last saw her, he instinctively knows something has happened.

"Okay, how about we go out for coffee tomorrow or something?" Logan asks

"I would love to but not tomorrow I have things I need to sort out, give me a couple of weeks?" Veronica says

Dick renters "by things you need to sort out do you mean the person that's following you" he says giving Veronica a knowing look.

"Following you? Who's following you?" Logan says

"I'm going to sort it but now I'm going to leave" she says as she makes her way to the door. 

"This is not nothing Veronica, we need to talk about this!" Logan says

Veronica glances back before continuing towards the door. Out of habit she checks through the window next to the door, she sees a car parked across the street that she's already seen twice today. Twice could be a coincidence but three times is a pattern.

"Veronica what's wrong?" Logan says 

"Wheres your back door?" She says

"Through the kitchen. " He says

"Stay in the house" she says as she pulls her gun out and check its loaded.

"Why didn't you use that earlier" Dick asks

"What do you mean earlier?" Logan asks

"There was no need, I had it under control" Veronica says answering Dick.

"And I ask again 'what happened earlier?!" Logan asks again getting impatient.

"Stay here and Dick will tell you all about it" Veronica says before turning and running towards the kitchen.

Logan then turns to Dick "What happened earlier!?"

"Oh nothing much, Veronica just you know took down about half a dozen PCHers without breaking a sweat, it was totally hot" he says like its nothing.

Logan then turns and heads in the same direction as Veronica.

......

When she saw the car the second time in town this morning she thought she was being paranoid, maybe she should go back to trusting her instincts again but she hadn't had a good night sleep in months so you never know this car might be a figment of her imagination.

Veronica had her gun in hand and slowly made her way towards the car in question. 

She try's to look in the rear view mirror to see what she's up against but instead of seeing the face of her stalker she sees her partner Jack. 

She moves around to the driver side. "Hopkins! what the hell?"

"Oh hey Mars" he responds

"What are you stalking me now?" Veronica says

"I'm not but you and me both know someone is" Jack says clearly 

"So when Director Rossfield basically order me to take leave instead of get this guy, he just wanted you to get a good chance to tail me in the hope that I have some psychotic killer following me." She says with a frown 

"I can explain everything, lets just go inside" he says

"No, this is Logan's house, I'm not dragging him into this." She replies 

"Yes you are." Logan says from behind her.

"Logan... Umm. How long have you been stand there?"

"Long enough" he says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Comments are the fuel to my writing wheels.
> 
> Please let me know your favourite part so far or something you want to see happen.
> 
> Stay tuned ;-)


	4. Making Deals with Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry if it seems a little rushed it's mainly because it is.

"Who set this assessment?" Veronica says

"The boss" Jack says to which Veronica raises an eyebrow, he then continues "after I told him it needed to happen"

"Did you use the Gut Card?" Veronica says

"What's the Gut Card?" Dick asks

Jack answers "its the card we play that allows us to make a choice that normally wouldn't be ours. like to stay on a case when you shouldn't or to lead a case when it's not your turn or finally, to open a case when most would say there wasn't one. Yes I used it but the boss said I didn't have to because he was reopening it anyway as long as I didn't tell you" 

"That's why you let me catch you because you wanted me to know" Veronica says.

"I don't know what you mean" Jack says with a death-pan look.

"I know that's what you did! So what now. What's your genus plan?" She says

Logan steps forward after being quiet for so long. "Now we share with the rest of the class" he says looking at both Veronica and Jack.

"I'm not having you involved in this!"  
She says protectively

"Whatever your in I'm in" Logan says

"You don't want in this, trust me" She says

"Tell me, don't block me out!" he says

"If you don't I will" Jack says

"Fine" Veronica says quietly "you tell them, I can't say it again" she says to Jack and goes to sit down in the lounge.

"Do you want to hear it again?"

"No but I need to be here so just start"

"Fine. It all started when we finished working our undercover assessment at the strip club-"

Dick cuts him off "Was that topless or like fully nude?"

"Shut up Dick" Veronica yells from her spot in the lounge.

"Anyway Rosenfield then put us on another case and it all went downhill from there. I can't give you too many details. We were after a serial killer that was killing girls 17-23 years old, the investigation went on for months, with us talk to families and chasing leads, we got close to catching him a fair few times but never close enough, we found a pattern of where he was picking up the girls and we were going to stake it out but Rosenfield got involved and wanted Veronica to go undercover, she fits the profile and Mars has a reputation for her undercover work but it didn't seem right to both of us but Rosenfield had finally say"  
Jack pauses and looks at Veronica as if to ask for permission to which she nods and he continues "The killer must have been watching the investigation because he made Veronica on first site, he took her and then... then he-" Jack stopped 

Veronica stands up and finishes for him "he tortured me until I broke and then got a girl he was keeping in the room next to mine and he killed her right in front of me!" Veronica has a single tear runs down her left cheek. "The only reason he let me go was to make a sick point that we can't catch him"  
She goes back to where she was sitting before and curls up with her arms protectively wrapped around her knees. 

Logan moves to her "What do you need?" He says 

"Time" she says "I need time to deal with this"

"I mean how can I help with this" he says

"You can't, no one can" she says

Veronica's phone starts to ring, it's Mac.

"I've got to take this I'm 2 hours late to meet her" Veronica says before answering. "Hey Mac" 

Mac sounds relived "God I was starting to worried, where are you, I need the Bond to my Q"

"I'm on my way" Veronica says and hangs up. She turns to Jack "Can you drop me back off at me car"

Logan doesn't like that idea "wait a minute you can't say all that and just leave"

"It's fine" Jack says "Dick you can take her back, I want a little chat to Mr Echolls here"

"Sure" Dick says "Come on Veronica, places to go, people to see" Veronica looks back hesitantly before leaving.

Leaving Jack and Logan.

Jack sits on the chair beside Logan.  
"So here is whats going to happen, I'm going to tell you everything I know and then your going to promise never to give up on Veronica no matter how much she pushes you away."

Logan doesn't think twice before saying "deal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your favourite character if I haven't already include them :-)


End file.
